Użytkownik:Marych/Impressive Beauty
'Impressive Beauty- '(dos. Imponująca Piękność) OC Magi45. Klacz urodzona w Canterlocie jednak przeniosła się do Manehatanu). Jedna z członkiń w grupie kumpelek "(Jakaś Nazwa XD)". Wygląd Grzywa Grzywa klaczy jest krótka i odrobinkę rozczochrana w kolorze cyjanowym. Sierść Sierść Impressive jest lawendowa, krótko przycięta i miła w dotyku. Oczy Oczy Beauty są fioletowe a krztałtem przypominają oczy Twilight Sparkle. Akcesoria Klacz czasami wpina sobie we włosy spinke z różową gwiazdką Postura,skrzydła i róg Jest trochę wyższa od Twilight jednak nieco niższa od Luny. Skrzydła też ma większe od księżniczki przyjaźni i dłuższy róg. Charakter Impulsywna Impressive bardzo łatwo zdenerwować. Naprzykład gdy ją lekko szturchniesz, skomentujesz negatywnie jej wygląd albo gdy sie z nią niezgadza wtedy wybucha gniewem krzyczy na wszystkich i czaruje. Gdy się jej nagada to należy uciekać "gdzie pieprz rośnie" Wredna Alikornica jest bardzo wredna. Często robi sobie żarty z innych kucyków i przezywa bez powodu. Robi to ponieważ sprawia jej to przyjemność i cieszy się z nieszczęścia innych. Krytyk Klacz lubi krytykować. Głównie krytykuje wygląd i zachowanie innych. KKrytykuje w bardzo okrutny sposób sposób nie obchodzi ją co czują inni. Często jej krytyka może wywołać nawet płacz. Aktorka Beauty świetnie opanowała umiejętności aktorskie. Umie udawać płacz, śmiech i wiele innych. Najczęściej używa tych umiejętności, by obronić sie przed karą w szkoleCzęsto sie jej dostaje ;-;. Wymusicielka Gdy Impressive czegoś chce musi to dostać! Jeżeli czegoś nie wymusi robi wszystko aby to mieć. Sarkastyczna Klaczka często używa sarkazmu aby pomęczyć inne kucyki. Lubi coś czasem powiedzieć sarkastycznym, doniosłym, destrukcjnym tonem. Gdy inni tego słuchają...są przerażeni! Przykład: -''Jesteś piękną brzydulą!'' Umiejętności Spryt Klacz jest bardzo sprytna. Szybko potrafi coś wymyśleć na każdą okazje. Poza tym potrafi wyczuć kłamstwo, udawanie i wiele innych. Nigdy sie nie pomyliła. Kłamanie Impressive potrafi bardzo dobrze kłamie nawet lepiej od Bloddy Jane. Używa ich zazwyczaj by obronić sie przed karą oraz przy znęcaniu sie na kucach. Magia Magia Beauty jest bardzo rozwinięta. Używa jej najczęściej podczas znęcaniu sie na innych ale także przy codziennych sprawych i pojedynkachZdarza jej sie to często °-° Jednak zawsze wygrywa. Lepiej czaruje niż lata. Wcielenia Equestria girls Wygląd Wygląda ona bardzo podobnie do jej kucykowej wersji. Ma ona krótkie cyjanowe włosy ale jej skóra jest nieco jaśniejsza niż normalnie. Nosi różowy sweter z niedługimi rękawami i purpurową spódnicę z trzema warstwami. Jej buty na koturnie mają kolor czarny. Charakter Jej charakter praktycznie się nie zmienia. Jest wredna i beztroska. Wszystkich poza ważniejszym dla niej osobami traktuje źle. Sieje postrach na korytarzach szkolnych. Historia ... = Historia Dzieciństwo Impressive urodziła się w bogatej rodzinie i z odpowiednimi środkami do życia jednak miała ona wredną siostrę która ją dręczyła i dokuczała. Młoda alikornica zawsze była typem sjarzepyti i wszystko mówiła mamie która zawsze dawała karę niedobrej siostrze ale przez to że Impressive się skarzyła starsza stawała się coraz bardziej okrytna i wredna co wkońcu doprowadziło do kompletnej zmiany charakteru Impressive z miłej skarzepyty na okrutną donośicielkę z widocznymi problemami do innych. Pierwsze lata w szkole Impressive starała się znaleźć przyjaciół jednak nikt nie zwracał na nią uwagi. Często płakała i się skupiła co doprowadziło do całkowitej zmiany charakteru klaczy. Zaczęła mieć gdzieś wwszystko co ją otacza i robiła wszystko aby inni czuli się gorzej. Stała się prawdziwym "tyranem" wśród młodych kucyków. W dalszych klasach nic się nie zmieniło jednak znalazła ona "przyjaciółkę" którą także źle traktowała jednak nieco łagodniej ponieważ jej udała udała nie chciała aby odeszła od niej. Dalsze klasy i gimnazjum ... Dsze lc Znaczek Impressive nie posiada znaczka, jednak posiada ona fałszywy znaczek ktróry sama rysuje. Przedstawia on buteleczkę z eliksirem nalanym do połowy w kolorze kobaltowym. Ciekawostki * Obchodzi urodziny 20 grudnia * Moda ją nie obchodzi * Jej ulubione kolory to różowy,fioletowy i kobaltowy. * Jej ulubionym owocem jest mongo oraz winogrona * Jej ulubionym napojem jest sok pomarańczowy oraz woda cytrynowa. Przypisy